leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Endless Exceptions/Avatosh, the Bandit King
Abilities Avatosh's abilities don't have any cost related to them, therefore the use of his abilities is only limited by cooldowns. Instead he uses fury as his secondary bar. Avatosh starts with 0 fury, and has a cap of 100 fury. He gains fury per enemy champion he kills or assists. Avatosh gains 5 fury every time an enemy or ally dies near. When out of combat for 6 seconds, Avatosh loses 2 fury every second until he gains fury again. Having sufficient fury unlocks Avatosh abilities with bonus effects, but this drains fury. Attack Damage. While at 100 fury Avatosh gains double the amount. When Fury is used the attack damage stays for 2 seconds. |firstname = Lacerate |firstinfo = Bloody Impact (Active): Avatosh empowers his next attack. Dealing 20% of his total attack damage as bonus physical damage. Additionally the target gains the Grievous wound debuff for 2 seconds. *'Range:' 450 |firstlevel = |firstrows = 2 |firstsinglepic = yes |firstinfo2 = Deep Cuts (Active): When Avatosh has 50 or more fury he hits the enemy champion's weak spot, automatically doing a critical attack. Additionally the target bleeds heavily and is taking percenage of the critical strike damage as extra damage each second over 3 seconds. Additionally the target gains the Grievous wound debuff for 3 seconds. Consumes 50 Fury. |firstlevel2 = |secondpic = Endless_Exceptions_upwithyou2.jpg |secondname = Up With You! |secondinfo = Up With You! (Active): Avatosh grabs an enemy champion by the feet and throws the champion up the air for 2 seconds. Upon colliding with the ground the enemy takes physical damage. While the target is in the air, Avatosh may choose to activate the ability again to swing the target champion down with his Chain. |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondpic2 = Endless_Exceptions_downwithyou2.jpg |secondname2 = Down With You! |secondinfo2 = Down With You! (Active): When Avatosh has 50 or more fury he swings his enemy with his chain back to the ground. When the enemy champion collides with the ground, the target takes physical damage and is snared for 0.5 second. Consumes 50 Fury. |secondlevel2 = |thirdname = Side Crush |thirdinfo = Side Sweep (Active): Avatosh swings his chain with both hands from left to right in a cone dealing physical damage to enemies hit by the chain. The highest damaged target will have the chain entangled. Whenever you have 50 fury you can use the Face Crush skill. *'Range:' 450 |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdsinglepic = yes |thirdinfo2 = Face Crush (Active): Avatosh jumps to the entangled target and crush the target with his fist dealing physical damage. Afterwards Avatosh gains increased movement speed for 3 seconds. Consumes 50 fury. *'Range:' 550 |thirdlevel2 = |ultiname = Black Scar Style |ultiinfo = (Active): Avatosh supresses his target for 2.5 seconds with a chain around the neck. Meanwhile, Avatosh smashes through his target defenses dealing true damage per strike (maximum of 5), the last strike deals double damage. Each strike deals true damage. If Avatosh kills the target he gains 50% increased Gold and Experience. Each hit gives Avatosh 10 fury. |ultilevel = Cooldown: 110 seconds }} Still under construction. Open for suggestions! Category:Custom champions